


Misunderstandings

by Uno_Person



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Embarrassed TommyInnit, Embarrassed Tubbo, Fluff, Gen, Letters, Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Platonic Hand Holding, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, also an excuse to write other things lol, anyways gonna go back to writing, not a ship fic get outta here, platonic valentine, should very much emphasize on hand holding, this is mostly fluff, wilbur is introduced for a bit then leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uno_Person/pseuds/Uno_Person
Summary: Tommy really didn't like the concept of Valentine's Day. You ask someone out, they say yes, and you both go out on a date and start dating. Or they say no, and you'd be heartbroken and still mange to get over it.Besides, love letters also happened to be famous among the love day.Why can't he just send a normal letter to a friend? Did everything have to be romantic?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo Valentine's Day writing, fun. Literally made this today and decided to post it.
> 
> This was an excuse to write just these two interacting, very fun. Also to write platonic valentines. That too.
> 
> (Gonna put this here: NOT A SHIP-FIC. WEIRDCHAMP GET OUTTA HERE.)

Tommy sighed as he gripped the letter in his hands. It was a stupid idea, sending a letter to Tubbo on stupid fucking Valentine’s. Everyone was going to assume the wrong thing, and Tommy wasn’t having any of it.

It was just a simple letter asking Tubbo if he wanted to decorate L’Manburg a bit, just so there’d be no boring wall to look at. Tommy had now completely forgotten that there was a stupid fucking holiday that everyone was excited about, and sending a letter to Tubbo would completely ruin the rest of his life.

“Tommy, Tommy!” A loud voice called behind him. Tommy turned around to see his older brother coming up to him, quickly shoving the letter into his coat pocket.

“Hey dickhead,” Tommy grumbled. Wilbur pulled Tommy to his side, grinning as Tommy whined in an annoyed tone.

“Hey, great Valentine’s Day, ey?” Wilbur laughed. “You got a special someone?” Wilbur punched Tommy’s side playfully, resulting in Tommy to punch him back.

“I’m a minor you weirdo,” Tommy shot back. “Besides, the holiday is dumb, I rather be by myself right now than giving kisses,” Wilbur laughed as Tommy sticked his tongue out.

“Right, whatever you say,” Wilbur waved him off. “Forgot you were a child,”

“Fuck off man,”

Wilbur did leave afterwards, probably to go talk to Niki or some shit, and Tommy pulled out the letter he was gonna send to Tubbo. Tommy bit his lip as he debated to send it or not, and decided to just rewrite the letter differently.

The original letter was, well, bland. It just stated that they both could decorate the walls if Tubbo wanted to, and Tommy, who refused anything but the best, didn’t like it anyways.

He balled the paper up, and threw it off to the side for him to burn later. Tommy grabbed his pencil again and pulled out another piece of paper. He began writing quickly, and hesitated as he was going to mention the day’s date.

He decided to do it anyways, signing it off as a coincidence that he was sending this shit today. He signed it, and looked over it again to make sure Tubbo didn’t get the wrong idea whatsoever.

He liked his best friend in the platonic way, he was down to hang out with his friend despite today being a ‘romantic’ day, and he honestly wanted to mess around with the others by ruining dates or be totally awkward in the presence of people.

Tommy picked up the letter, shoving it in his coat pocket and casually strolls out of his hill home. He walks down the path, down to where Tubbo resided momentarily. He reaches down to Tubbo’s home, pulling out the letter as he makes sure to leave it where Tubbo would see it.

“What are you doing?” A voice behind Tommy spoke. Tommy jumped up instantly and hid the letter under his foot.

“O-Oh, hey Tubbo…” Tommy mumbled.

“I saw that,” Tubbo jumped into the conversation, pointing to his foot. “Is that what I think it is?”

“... no? W-What’d you think it is?” Tommy stuttered in embarrassment, praying Tubbo didn’t think it was a–

“Is that a love letter!?” Tubbo said as he took a step back in awkward fear.

“No! It was a letter asking if you wanted to decorate the walls in L’Manburg!” Tommy shouted in embarrassment.

Tubbo looked doubtful, so Tommy stepped off the letter, picked it up, and held it out for Tubbo to read. “I’m not lying, you bitch,”

Tubbo hesitated grabbing the letter, and Tommy could see his fingers avoid his. That made him huff in annoyance, but he still let Tubbo grab the stupid letter.

After a few awkward minutes of Tubbo struggling to read and Tommy reading words for him, his best friend seemed to ease up a little.

“Oh,” He spoke.

“Yeah, I don’t like you that way,” Tommy grumbled, shoving his hands into his coat pocket. “More than anything, I’d rather just hang out with you than do stupid shit like a date or whatever,”

“Yeah, hanging out…” Tubbo repeated, eyes looking down. Tommy noticed this, suddenly feeling his face flush.

“You don’t like me like that, right?”

“N-No!” Tubbo instantly shot out, waving his hands around frantically. “I don’t like you romantically, I just thought it’d be weird to hang out, like, today!”

“Well of course, I still don’t care, so long as people don’t make it weird,” Tommy stated, flushing more. “I dunno, I rather hang out with my friends and not be assumed to be dating, just cause of the day, which is stupid,”

“Yeah, yeah,”

“I mean I’m down for hand-holding platonically, y’know,”

“Yea—… what?”

Shit.

“That came out weird, sorry,” Tommy apologized. “What I meant was, uh, y’know, we could hold hands while we walk around, just not like, uh…”

“No, no! I get what you’re saying! It just was, um, sudden, you know?”

“Y-Yeah, yeah… Sorry, we don’t have to, y’know–”

“No! I mean, yes, I’m fine with it, we can… Uh, hold hands…”

God this was so fucking embarrassing. Tommy could see the flush of embarrassment on Tubbo’s cheeks, and he looked down at his feet.

“This is such an awkward conversation to have,” Tommy mumbled awkwardly.

“Yeah…” Tubbo replied back awkwardly.

The two sat there in front of Tubbo’s house, looking around anywhere besides the other. Tommy looked up occasionally at Tubbo, managing to catch the other looking up at him in turn, causing the both of them to look away quickly.

“Do you want to be my platonic valentine?” Tommy blurted out, looking up at the other.

There was a brief pause, and Tommy felt the instant regret kicked in maxed out.

“Sure,” Tubbo answered, smiling as he looked up. Tommy smiled back at him, and he felt a little better about himself.

“Do you wanna ruin the other’s dates?” Tommy asked.

“Yeah, let’s do it!” Tubbo cheerfully replied back.

Tommy grinned as he held out his hand, in which Tubbo grabbed just as eagerly, and they set off to ruin the other’s Valentine's day, hand-in-hand.

Today might not be the worst day, Tommy thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaand that is all for the fluff and embarrassment.
> 
> Gonna go back to writing chapter three of Snowy Days, have a nice one guys!
> 
> Plugging in Twitter, follow me if you wanna at @PhoenixAngel_, thanks. <3
> 
> (NOT A SHIP-FIC, don't be weird guys.)


End file.
